1. Field of the Invention
Various forms of controls for varying the temperatures in food and freezer compartments of combination refrigerator-freezers have been heretofore provided.
One such special form is depicted in the U.S. patent cited below. However, in that instance the storage volumes in both the freezer compartment and in the refrigerator food compartment are seriously impaired by reason of the requirement of embodying internal chambers of substantial dimensions in both aforementioned compartments. This would result in the production of a refrigerator, space wasteful exteriorally and restrictive of food storage volume interiorally.
Indeed, refrigerator units such as depicted in the cited patent do provide a measure of convenience for refrigerator temperature controls, although the temperature registering thermometers on the one hand and the manually operated temperature adjusting knobs on the other, are rather widely separated and that situation would benefit from a closer relationship between the two functions.
Accordingly, there exists good room for improvement over the cited patent in the form of a combination refrigerator-freezer incorporating temperature monitoring and control external to same, and at the same time eliminating the disadvantages stated above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical form of combination refrigerator-freezer including external controls is illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,178, issued Mar. 29, 1977.